Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{8}}{8^{-6}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{8}}{8^{-6}} = 8^{8-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{8}}{8^{-6}}} = 8^{14}} $